ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnitrix (Dimension 10)
|-|Original= The Omnimatrix, better known as the Omnitrix, was a watch-like device that attached to Adam Tennyson's wrist. The device allowed whoever wore it to alter their DNA at will, and transform into dozens of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Ascalon, a weapon of terrible power. Appearance In the first form that Adam encountered, the Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey (or black) dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape (the intergalactic "peace" symbol, also on Plumber's Badges and Galvan Prime) on it. When Adam selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. The Omnitrix was upgraded by Adam using Upgrade in Adam 10 vs the Negative 10: Part 2. Now, the white chords and dial are silver and green. The four buttons on the faceplate are replaced with grey squares. There is an additional band of dark grey running around the center of the Omnitrix, the activation button is on this strip. The prototype Omnitrix (after the upgraded, but before recalibration) in Omniverse looks the same as how it was at the end of the Original Series. However, whenever Adam transforms into an alien form, the colors of the Omnitrix symbol that was located on the alien form have been changed from white and grey to green and black, due to the removal of the scratchguard. When it recalibrated, the Omnitrix gained a more watch-like shape, a green wristband, became smaller and sleeker, and the face dial became black and green. The inside of the hourglass shape glowed in different colors at certain moments. These colors signify the mode that the Omnitrix was presently in. When Adam is selecting his aliens it shows the alien's hologram standing on the core rather than the alien's silhouette. Known Users Modes *Active Mode *Recharge Mode *Capture Mode *Deactivated *Self-Destruct Mode *Recalibration Mode *Omni-Enhanced Forms (Omniverse flashbacks) *Master Control Features *Artificial Intelligence *GPS *Hologram Map *2-Way Communication *Universal Translator *Teleportation *Voice Command Known Aliens Omni-Enhanced Forms |-|Second= The Omnimatrix, referred to as the Omnitrix, is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Ultimatrix. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is now square instead of round, and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. In the future, the Omnitrix resembled the original Omnitrix after recalibration. Modes *Active Mode *Recharge Mode *Scan Mode *Randomizer *Life-Form Lock *Omni-Enhanced Forms *Master Control Features *Artificial Intelligence *DNA Scanner *Holographic Interface *2-Way Communication *Record Messages *Universal Translator *Distress Signal *Homing Device *Security Lock *Fail-Safe *Voice Command Known Aliens Omni-Enhanced Forms Category:Items Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Plumber Tech Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Superjokertv